Une vie maudite
by Lowen
Summary: Quand l'appel de la mer se fait plus fort que tous les interdits et tous les coups du sort... Voici l'histoire d'une jeune fille du peuple des pirates d'Umbar, l'histoire d'Umaiar...


Bon, je pense (eh oui c'est nouveau! lol) mais je suis pas sûre, que ce sera un ONE-SHOT, mais si c'est le cas, il sera sûrement un peu long... mais si ça devient trop long ben je ferais plusieurs chapitres quoi... Faut savoir que de toute façon, primo j'ai jamais fait de One-shot, et secondo, mes fics sont souvent longues... 'fin bref, ça fera peut-être exception...

Cette fic a un lien avec mon autre fic, L'Histoire de Lówen (si si si) mais vous ne comprendrez peut-être pas lequel tout de suite (normal) tout cas, quand vous le comprendrez... ben vous verrez bien, ou plutôt, je verrais bien vos réactions lol... enfin bref, disons que je dirais mon raisonnement une fois que tout le monde pourra comprendre le lien (ben pour l'instant il n'y a que moi :op) bon bref, je me lance...

****

****

**Une vie maudite**

****

Pirate. Oui, mon rêve. Devenir pirate. Mais je suis une femme... Enfin, une jeune fille, comme me le rappelle si souvent mon grand-père, qui lui eut la chance de devenir pirate... Enfin, la chance... Il me gifle toujours quand ce mot sort de ma bouche. Mais je ne me plains pas. Et je continue à penser qu'il a eut de la chance de naître homme, et non femme. Parce qu'ici, les femmes sont destinés à n'être rien. Enfin pas rien, mais disons que... Elles sont destinées à rester chez elles, sur la terre ferme, s'occupant des enfants, des maisons, des affaires que les hommes ne prennent jamais le temps de régler...

Enfin, pour en revenir au point de départ, je rêve d'être pirate. Parce qu'être pirate est pour moi le seul moyen de m'échapper de cet endroit misérable et répugnant où je vis. Pour les autres jeunes filles, c'est un palace... C'est vrai que je ne fais pas partie des plus malheureux, ma famille est l'une des plus riches... L'une des meilleures en piraterie en résumé... Même si les navires à pirater se font de plus en plus rares... De toute façon ce n'est pas cet aspect là qui m'intéresse. Je veux devenir pirate car je pourrais voguer sur les mers, voyager loin sur l'océan, loin à l'horizon, loin de cette crasse et de cette pourriture... De cette vie maudite...

Je suis **Umaïar**, fille du célèbre pirate **Cardagh**. L'un des chefs d'Umbar quand les pirates vont en guerre pour agrandir leur territoire. Encore une chose: je HAIS la guerre. Heureusement, pour le moment, il n'y en a aucune en vue. Du moins je l'espère...

Ma mère est **Jiladia**. Son père, le seul de mes grands-parents encore en vie, est **Iglikor**. Il est le chef de notre contrée... Enfin, il restera le chef jusqu'à la prochaine révolte... Ce qui n'est pas non plus arrivé depuis des décennies. La dernière fois, il était à l'origine de la révolte. C'est souvent comme ça ici, les gens se retournent les uns contre les autres, mais on fait comme si c'était normal et comme si tout va bien. En réalité... Je ne pense pas que tout aille si mal que ça... Pas pour tout le monde en tout cas. Mais pour moi...

J'ai grandi dans un port du pays d'**Umbar**... Un grand port qui n'a pourtant pas de nom... "Les choses sont sans arrêt en mouvement, pourquoi donner un nom à quelque chose qui n'existera peut-être plus demain?". C'est ce que mon grand-père dit toujours. Mais moi ce port, depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je l'appelle "**Espoir**". Car il représente l'espoir pour moi de partir loin d'ici. Même si c'est pour revenir un jour, c'est sans importance, j'aurais au moins senti l'air marin fouetter mon visage, j'aurais, pendant un court moment, entendu le bruit des vagues, et uniquement ce bruit...

Enfin, je m'écarte sans arrêt du sujet. J'ai donc grandi à l'Espoir. Mon père était souvent absent, et durant ces moments-là, mon grand-père dirigeait la maison. Tout comme il dirigeait la contrée... Enfin, _SA_ contrée... Oui, lorsque les hommes volent ou agissent contre son gré, il leur coupe un doigt, ou une main, ou une partie du corps, celle qu'il a envie. On ne dit rien, c'est le chef, de toute façon il faut lui obéir. Et à la maison, pareil. D'ailleurs ma mère n'a plus qu'une seule main. Le pire, c'est qu'**Iglikor** a obligé mon grand frère à couper cette main. Mais on ne dit rien.

Donc mon père était souvent en mer, trop souvent... Ma mère obéissait à **Iglikor** et faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire, comme toute femme se doit de faire. Mon grand frère aussi courbait l'échine, il savait que s'il réussissait à patienter suffisamment, un jour, il s'en irait aussi en mer, tout comme mon père. Ce qui est enfin arriver. Mais il n'est jamais revenu, lors de sa première excursion en mer, son navire a été emporté par les flots. On n'a jamais revu un seul membre de cet équipage d'ailleurs. Je ne l'ai jamais supporté. Pas pour mon frère, non, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, ou plutôt... Je n'ai jamais supporté le fait qu'il ne dise rien lorsque ma mère se faisait battre... Lorsque je me faisais battre... Je n'ai jamais accepté le fait qu'il se laisse lui aussi faire par un misérable vieil homme n'ayant plus toutes ses dents et ne craignant qu'une seule chose: être un jour poignardé dans le dos par l'un de ceux qui prétendent être de ses amis. Non, si la perte de cet équipage m'a autant fait souffrir, c'est que celui que j'aimais y est également resté. _J'avais dix ans_. Je m'en souviens encore parfaitement. Oh bien-sûr à cet âge-là on ne se rend pas encore vraiment compte de ce qu'est l'amour, mais lui... Il s'appelait **Caladar**. Plus âgé que moi, il était toujours présent dans les moments difficiles. Mais il est parti, et lui, c'était vraiment parce qu'il était obligé, sinon je sais que jamais il ne m'aurait abandonné. Nous étions très complices, il me soutenait lorsque je n'allais pas bien, prenait ma défense contre tout ceux qui me faisaient du tort... Hormis mon grand-père bien-sûr... Je n'ai jamais pu supporter sa disparition...

Mon père est rentré à la maison quand il a su pour mon frère. Il a été attristé. Je ne pensais pas le voir dans cet état-là un jour. Et nous avons déménagé, et j'ai perdu l'**Espoir**... Nous sommes allé nous installer loin dans les terres, toujours plus à l'est... Je n'avais plus aucun espoir de revoir les côtes. Pourtant c'était ce que je souhaitais le plus... Mon père n'est resté que quelques semaines, ce qui était trop peu pour moi. Bien que le fait qu'il soit là ou non ne changeait rien. Je n'existais pas quand même... Il restait avec ma mère, ou encore avec mon grand-père. Les seules fois où il se souvenait de moi, c'est quand il remarquait que je n'étais qu'une fille, et pas un garçon, et qu'il n'y avait personne pour reprendre la piraterie une fois lui mort. La première fois, j'ai exprimé à voix haute mon souhait de le faire. Ca m'a valu d'être enfermée par **Iglikor** pendant un mois dans une pièce humide et sombre... La deuxième, je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à faire une autre enfant, et il m'a giflé en me répondant que je savais parfaitement que ma mère ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant. Et de ma faute. Parce que ma naissance avait été difficile. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à trouver une autre femme. Je n'aurais pas du. Ce fut deux mois et des coups tous les jours. Sans manger ni boire bien-sûr. _J'avais douze ans_. J'ai failli mourir. Mais je me suis battu, je voulais revoir la mer, revoir l'**Espoir**, le seul lieu où j'avais eu une vie à peu près heureuse.

Mon père est donc reparti. Nous laissant seules ma mère et moi avec **Iglikor**. Ma mère... La seule personne à ne m'avoir jamais aimée, avec **Caladar**. Les autres enfants, lorsque je vivais encore à l'**Espoir**, je ne les voyais presque pas, et lorsque je les voyais, ils ne m'acceptaient pas, j'étais rejetée. Parce que j'étas la petite-fille du chef. La petite-fille de l'homme qui mutilait hommes, femmes et même enfants parce que tout n'allait pas comme il le désirait...

Il ne m'a pas manqué. De toute façon, qu'il soit présent ou non, c'était toujours **Iglikor** qui menait le jeu. Finalement, je comprend pourquoi mon grand frère agissait ainsi: il ne faisait que suivre l'exemple de son père. A son départ, la vie est devenue plus dure. Je devenais peu à peu une vraie femme, et je commençais à vraiment regretter de ne pas être née homme... J'ai connu la plus sombre période de ma vie à ce moment-là. Iglikor, qui était encore fort pour son âge avancé, s'est mis à boire beaucoup plus que de raison, invitant de ses vieux amis... Je savais déjà que ma mère restait parfois avec eux la nuit. Quand elle ne revenait pas avec moi le soir, c'était qu'elle était là-bas. Elle n'avait pas le choix, ils étaient plus forts qu'elle. Alors elle restait, et subissait sans mot dire les pires sévices. Ils la violaient, la battaient... Et je crois qu'au bout d'un moment, elle ne criait même plus, ni ne pleurait... Mais un jour, ils sont allés trop loin, ou alors elle avait quelque chose qui leur avait déplu, ou alors ils avaient tout simplement trop bu... Quoiqu'il en soit, ils l'ont tuée... Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas non plus où ils l'ont enterrée... S'ils l'ont enterrée bien-sûr, ce dont je doute sincèrement... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle allait les rejoindre, et elle est passée à côté de moi sans me voir... Ce fut la deuxième perte tragique de ma vie. Car, contrairement à tous les autres membres de ma famille, j'aimais ma mère. Et la voir soufrir chaque jour en devenant de plus en plus folle me faisait mal, mais finalement, je préfèrais quand même la savoir non loin de moi. Dès ce moment-là, je me suis retrouvée seule avec **Iglikor** et ses "amis"...

J'avais treize ans... _Treize ans_ quand Iglikor se tourna vers moi... Ma mère partie, il ne restait que moi comme "femme" dans les environs, dans sa demeure. Il buvait de plus en plus, et ses "amis" étaient de plus en plus nombreux à venir pour jouer avec Umaïar, la pauvre enfant abandonnée. La première fois était terrible, ils s'étaient littéralement jetés sur moi et avaient complètement déchirés mes habits pour s'intrduire tous les uns après les autres en moi, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que ce jeu les lasse... J'étais écoeurée, je m'étais vomi des dizaines de fois dessus, mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas... En retournant dans l'étable où je dormais, j'étais en pleurs, je me sentais sale, dégoutante et j'avais mal. Je pensais que jamais cela ne pourrait être pire. Je pensais auss qu'après ce soir-là, ils arrêteraient. J'avais encore de l'espoir, je pensais que la plupart d'entre eux se rendraient compte de leur acte une fois l'esprit clair... Mais non... Le lendemain, Iglikor me fit appelé dans la salle et se dirigea vers moi. Il commença à tendrement me caresser la joue, répétant sans cesse "**_Mon enfant, mon enfant... Il n'y a plus que toi maintenant... Je suis navré..._**" J'y ai cru. Je pensais qu'il s'excusait, qu'il était navré que je me retrouve orpheline... Non. Il était navré pour lui. Parce que tout ce qu'il aurait pour soulager ses frustrations, ce serait moi maintenant. Qu'il n'aurait plus le droit à une femme d'âge mûr, seulement une gamine. Voilà pourquoi il était désolé. Et une fois de plus, il a violement arraché ma robe, me laissant seule, nue devant tous les convives ivres, et à nouveau, ils se jetèrent tous sur moi, se bousculant pour être les premiers... De nombreux jours passèrent ainsi, des semaines, mais cela me semblait être l'éternité.

J'ai essayé une fois de m'enfuir, loin d'ici, mais je ne savais pas où était l'ouest, je n'avais aucune chance de rejoindre l'**Espoir**... Ils m'ont poursuivi avec des chiens, et à mon retour, ils m'ont frappée jusqu'au sang, et de nouveau violé, pour la énième fois... Mais j'avais le sourire aux lèvres... Car ils m'avaient appris sans le vouloir deux choses essentielle: où se trouvait l'ouest, et où se trouvaient les armes dans cette maison. Mais je devais encore attendre. Je ne pouvais pas retenter une fuite tout de suite, ils s'y attendaient. Et j'ai joué la comédie, j'ai fait semblant de devenir folle peu à peu, ce n'était pas difficile, j'avais vu ma mère le devenir, je n'avais qu'à faire comme elle... Et alors que dans mon coeur revenait l'espoir et que je passais mes nuits à mettre sur pied un plan, je faisais preuve d'un sang froid total et je passais partout pour une souillon et une folle...

Et enfin, deux ans après la mort de ma mère, j'ai eu ma chance. Grande fête au village, **Iglikor** était chef depuis trente ans. C'était ma chance. Ma seule et unique chance, qui ne se reproduirait pas deux fois. J'étais faible, malade, je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours, j'étais sale et épuisée... Mais je l'ai fait. Je suis allée dans la chambre de mon grand-père pour voler des habits d'homme. Après en avoir rapidement enfilé quelques-uns, en passant d'abord une bande autour de mon corps pour essayer de camoufler ma poitrine, j'ai mis les autres affaires dans un sac, puis je suis allée chercher une épée et des pistolets à poudre, sans oublier les recharges de poudre bien-sûr. Puis je suis allée remplir un autre sac avec quelques maigres victuailles, et j'étais sortie de ma maison, me dirigeant tout d'abord vers le nord, car je savais que si j'allais directement vers l'ouest, je devrais traverser plusieurs villages. J'avais pris garde à ne prendre que de vieux vêtements qu'**Iglikor** ne mettait jamais et de la nourriture déjà gâchée, afin que mon départ ne se remarque pas tout de suite.

Habituée à rester plusieurs jours de suite sans manger, j'ai marché trois jours durant sans m'arrêter, seulement pour dormir, et dans ces cas-là, je montais au sommet des arbres. Dès que j'entendais un cours d'eau, je m'arrangeais pour le traverser, ainsi, les chiens perdraient ma piste et les hommes devraient faire des détours et des détours. Et malgré ma faiblesse, je traversais dans des endroits difficiles, de manière à laisser croire que je m'étais noyée. Je l'ignorais, mais tout cela ne servait à rien: **Iglikor**, le dernier membre vivant de ma famille à part moi, s'était fait poignardé le soir de cette fameuse fête, et le règne d'un nouveau tyran avait commencé. Au bout de trois jours, j'ai enfin fait une pause, et j'ai avalé la moitié de mes provisions. Sachant parfaitement que je n'en aurais jamais assez pour rejoindre l'**Espoir**, je pris la décision de redescendre vers le Sud pour rejoindre un village.

Après une semaine de marche, je suis enfin arrivée dans un village. Plus grand que le mien. C'est là que j'ai appris la nouvelle: le chef **Iglikor** était mort. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que sa mort avait été mise sur _MON_ compte, j'étais recherchée, on m'accusait de l'avoir assassiné! C'est là que j'ai vraiment compris l'ampleur du pétrin dans lequel j'étais. Mais ça ne m'a pas découragé. Au contraire, s'il ne devait me rester que très peu de temps, autant me dépêcher de rejoindre l'**Espoir**. J'ai volé beaucoup de nourriture dans ce village, à droite et à gauche, toujours plus ou moins mauvaise, mais en quantité suffisante pour continuer mon voyage.

Je portais toujours la même tenue que j'avais quand j'ai quitté la demeure de **Iglikor**, et j'avais pris le soin de cacher mes longs cheveux dans un morceau de tissu, et puis, j'avais aussi barbouillé mon visage avec de la suie récupérée dans un feu de camps, rendant mon visage méconnaissable. Ainsi, je passais tout simplement pour un jeune vagabond, ce qui n'était pas un cas rare, je pouvais donc rester sur la route et prendre le chemin le plus rapide.

Et au bout de trois mois, j'étais enfin arrivée à l'**Espoir**. J'avais _seize ans_. J'avais du attendre cet âge-là pour avoir une chance de réaliser mon rêve. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas gagné. Ne devenait pas pirate qui le souhaitait, et surtout, je ne devais absolument pas laisser voir que j'étais une fille... Ce qui n'allait pas être évident... Je suis allée tout de suite sur le port, et j'ai respiré l'air marin. Des tonnes de souvenirs me revenaient en tête... Notamment ceux avec **Caladar**. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé à quel point il me manquait. Et a quel point ma vie d'avant ma manquait... Quand ma mère et mon frère étaient encore là, même mon père... Qui n'était pas mort d'ailleurs, aux dernières nouvelles. Je me suis mise à le chercher dans tout le port, cherchant son navire, celui dans lequel j'étais monté une seule et unique fois par curiosité... Cela m'avait valu une rude correction d'ailleurs: les femmes ne naviguent pas, et même enfant, elles ne mettent jamais le pied sur un navire. Et enfin, je l'ai trouvé: les mêmes voiles, le même ponton... Le même équipage, à deux ou trois hommes près... Et le même capitaine bien-sûr...

Je suis arrivée au bon moment: des "sélections" avaient lieues pour embaucher de nouveaux "moussaillons". Il restait encore une semaine, et le nouvel équipage partirait en mer pour faire son apprentissage... Je ne savais pas en quoi consistait la sélection. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que chaque fois, mon père se plaignait des jeunes garçons "sans force et sans cervelle". Et aussi que mon frère s'était entraîné des mois et des mois. Et que **Caladar** était très grand et très fort. Donc j'avais une semaine pour reprendre des forces et... m'entraîner. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire, mais j'allais y arriver, il le fallait... A tout prix...

C'est sur ce quai, debout devant le navire de mon père, que j'ai rencontré **Aldahir**. Il était plus âgé que moi de quelques années, et ma rappelait beaucoup **Caladar**. Et il était déjà pirate. Il est arrivé derrière moi et m'a donné une tape amicale dans le dos en me demandant si je voulais devenir pirate, et j'ai dit oui. Il m'a regardé bizarrement et il a explosé de rire, puis il m'a attiré dans un coin à part. Il avait deviné que j'étais une fille, mais le pire, c'est qu'il m'avait reconnu, il savait que j'étais **Umaïar**, la petite-fille de **Iglikor**…

J'ai imaginé un tas de choses à ce moment là, en peu de temps… Une pendaison, un lynchage, des tortures… Toutes les punitions que j'avais déjà vues être endurées par d'autres hommes ayant commis un crime beaucoup moins grave que le mien… Mais au lieu de m'avouer vaincue, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et j'ai sorti mon épée. J'étais prête à le tuer pour que mon secret soit gardé et mon rêve réalisé… « Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? » Cette phrase me figea le sang et me coupa le souffle. Non, je ne me souvenais pas, mais apparemment lui si… Et je pouvais craindre le pire… Peut-être était-il le fils d'un homme torturé par **Iglikor**… Peut-être un enfant torturé lui-même… Peut-être l'un de ces nombreux enfants que j'ai calmement regardé se faire torturé… Maintes fois j'ai croisé leur regard sans rien faire pour les aider… Je ne pouvais de toute façon rien faire…

« Tu te souviens mieux de **Caladar** peut-être ? » **Caladar **? Non, ce n'était pas lui, il lui ressemblait, mais ce n'était pas lui… Mais qui alors ? Il m'apporta rapidement la réponse, amusé devant mon air ébahi, apeuré et méfiant… C'était le jeune frère de **Caladar**… Bien-sûr… **Aldahir**… L'un des nombreux détails de mon enfance qui m'étaient sortis de la tête, peut-être pour moins soufrir… Nous avions pleuré ensemble la disparition de **Caladar**… Il m'avait consolé tant bien que mal… Et comme il ressemblait énormément à son aîné, la séparation avec lui à mon départ pour le centre des terres avait été associé à la séparation avec **Caladar** et ils étaient devenus un… Peut-être finalement était-ce lui que j'avais aimé, car sur le coup, quand il s'est présenté à moi, j'ai eu la sensation de l'aimer à nouveau…

Pendant trois jours, je me suis entraînée en sa compagnie, mais j'étais déjà très habile et assez forte pour avoir une chance de passer les épreuves. Il ne me manquait que les connaissances de base. C'est pourquoi le dernier jour **Aldahir** passa son temps à me bombarder de questions pour voir si je savais suffisamment de choses, ce qui se révéla être le cas.

Puis sans rien comprendre, je me suis retrouvé dans une cabine remplie d'hommes tous plus sales et puants les uns que les autres. On m'a expliqué qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de descendre à terre pour se laver, et qu'il faudrait repartir dès le lendemain. Mais je m'en fichais. J'avais passé les épreuves. Et haut la main. Mon cher père **Cardagh** avait fait remarqué qu'il me faudrait plus de muscles, mais il avait accepté de me prendre tout de même. J'avais eu besoin d'un coup de pouce de **Aldahir**, naturellement, mais je réalisais enfin mon rêve. Mais ces hommes puaient véritablement. On me rassura en disant qu'ils descendraient à terre ce soir-là pour aller voir leur famille, et ne reviendrait que demain à l'aube. Je pouvais en faire de même. Sauf que je n'avais personne. J'ai donc décidé de rester sur le bateau.

Evidemment, un marin qui reste à bord alors qu'il va passer de longues semaines en mer, ça ne passait pas inaperçu. **Cardagh** aussi était resté à bord. Il est venu me rejoindre sur le pont. J'étais assise sur la rambarde, et lui s'y était accoudé. Le capitaine se doit de former les jeunes mousses… Mais je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Le ton paternel qu'il a employé ce soir-là, et par la suite, pour s'adresser à moi m'avait donné envie de vomir. Jamais il ne m'avait parlé comme ça à _moi_, **Umaïar**.

« Tu devrais profiter de tes dernières heures à terre. » « Je n'ai plus personne à terre. » « Nous sommes deux dans ce cas. » Je l'avais regardé horrifiée, mais j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de bien vite cacher mes émotions. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il n'avait personne ? Avait-il toujours dit ça à ses marins ? Qu'il n'avait personne ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il nous avait abandonnés ? Parce qu'il nous considérait comme n'était rien pour lui ?

« Si tu n'as plus personne alors tu a eu raison de t'engager. Nous aurons besoin de tous ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. » « Pourquoi ? » « La guerre. »

La guerre… J'avais entendu **Iglikor** et ses « amis » en parler… Et aussi les habitants des divers villages que j'avais traversés, mais jamais je n'y avais prêté attention, mon seul but étant de réaliser mon rêve. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, je commençais à avoir peur de la guerre…

« Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, tu auras tout le temps d'apprendre ce qu'il te faut savoir. » Comme si ça aurait pu me rassurer…

Finalement, être mousse ne se révéla pas comme je l'avais imaginé. Laver le pont, récurer les gamelles, servir les hommes, nettoyer le pont… Les seuls moments où j'étais bien, étaient les rares moments où personne ne se trouvait sur le pont, la nuit, et que je pouvais m'allonger, observant les étoiles, me laissant bercer par les vagues… Ou encore m'asseoir sur la rambarde et observer l'horizon… Mon seul regret était de ne pas apprendre à naviguer… Mais **Aldahir **était présent, et sa présence me réconfortait, et, secrètement, il m'apprenait à me battre à l'épée.

Puis la maladie est arrivée… Et tous nous avons été frappé par elle… La fièvre, voir la folie, la nausée, les vomissements… J'y ai survécu. J'avais toujours eu une constitution solide, et j'avais connu pire de toute façon. Mais beaucoup d'autres sont morts… **Aldahir** est mort. Cardaghordonna de jeter les corps par-dessus mer. J'ai regardé pétrifiée les corps sombrer dans les profondeurs obscures, et pour la première fois, j'ai eu peur de la mer. Mais finalement, si je devais mourir, je préfèrerais savoir mon corps à la mer qu'abandonné aux charognards…

Après ça, j'appris la réelle utilité des jeunes apprentis… Après avoir nettoyé le navire de toutes les vomissures et autres immondices, **Cardagh** nous rassembla et en choisi certains d'entre nous pour remplacer les morts. J'ai été choisie. Et je suis devenue pirate pour de vrai…

Le soir-même, alors que j'étais une fois de plus sur le pont, **Cardagh **est venu me rejoindre. Je pleurais la perte de mon ami et de celui que j'aimais.** Aldahir** me manquerait énormément, et j'étais désespérée… J'avais perdu mon frère, ma mère, **Caladar**, même mon père m'avait abandonnée… Il ne me restait plus qu'**Aldahir**, mais lui aussi était parti…

« La maladie ravage les équipages chaque mois, il faudra t'y habituer… » Bien-sûr… Le capitaine vient s'assurer que le jeune marin tiendra le coup… « Tu y as survécu une fois, tu y survivras sûrement toujours. » S'il savait ce que j'avais déjà connu… Mais suis-je bête… Il savait déjà ce que j'avais connu… Sans savoir que c'était moi…

« Maintenant, il faut te ressaisir. La guerre est là, tous les équipages sont rappelés vers les côtes. Voyons ce que tu vaux à l'épée, fiston. » Fiston… _Fiston _? Jamais il n'avait appelé son propre fils ainsi… Et j'ai compris. Sa vraie famille, c'était les pirates. Pas nous. Pas ma mère, ni **Iglikor**, ni mon frère, ni moi. Les pirates, ses membres d'équipage… De rage, je saisis l'épée qu'il me tendait et je l'attaquais de front. J'ai gagné le duel ce soir-là, et depuis ce jour, il me tint en admiration, et je devins son favori.

Ca aurait pu être un avantage, mais rien de pire pour s'attirer la jalousie des autres. Et donc tous les stratagèmes pour découvrir une vérité gênante sur moi… Et des vérités gênantes, j'en avais… Rien que le fait d'être une femme… Heureusement, tous étaient plus préoccupés par la guerre… Cette fois, elle était là, et, entre deux mauvais tours pendables, nous nous y préparions.

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous étions en vue des côtes. Nous arrivions les derniers, et nous étions si peu nombreux… La maladie nous avait une fois de plus attaqué… Pas besoin d'ennemi quand elle est là… Nous étions trois fois moins nombreux qu'au départ… Mais une fois de plus j'avais survécu, et je recommençais à avoir foi en la vie. J'étais maintenant une vraie pirate, respectée et crainte de tous, car j'avais appris à régler mes comptes avec ceux qui cherchaient les problèmes, m'attirant plus encore l'admiration de **Cardagh**.

Une fois tous les navires de la flotte d'**Umbar** rassemblés, le nouveau chef, celui qui avait assassiné **Iglikor** et l'un de ceux qui m'avaient maintes fois violée, monta à bord pour saluer **Cardagh.** N'oublions pas qu'il était _LE_ capitaine des pirates. Il prendrait donc la tête de la flotte. Et il me choisit pour second. Les premiers jours se déroulèrent dans la panique de la guerre. Nous étions la panique de la guerre pour ceux que nous avons massacrés sans scrupules. Mais il le fallait. Moi-même je participais aux massacres, espérant expédier cette guerre le plus rapidement possible, et recommencer à être pirate sur les mers, savourant les embruns sur mon visage.

Mais tel n'était pas mon destin… Le cinquième soir, nous avions jeté l'ancre, décidant de ne pas aller plus loin pour cette nuit… Et la plupart sont descendus à terre, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes sur la terre ferme. Nous avons été attaqué dans la nuit, par une armée d'hommes. Certains étaient grands, blonds et fiers, d'autres avaient le visage pâle et les cheveux sombres… Il y avait aussi des elfes, et un nain… C'était l'armée qui était en route vers nous… **Cardagh** était au courant, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait pu avancer aussi vite…

J'ai pris mon épée et je me suis précipitée sur le pont, massacrant au passage quelques hommes. Je n'aimais pas ça, je n'avais jamais aimé ça, mais pour poursuivre mon rêve, je devais survivre… Et ma survie passait par la mort des autres. Je vis **Cardagh** se faire tuer par l'un des elfes. Je me précipitais, folle de rage et de chagrin de voir le dernier membre de ma famille se faire tuer…

L'elfe tourna la tête vers moi et je me figeai sur place. Ce n'était pas un elfe… Mais pas un homme… C'était une femme, peut-être une elfe, rien n'était sûr… Elle était belle, fière et forte, et ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme qui m'empêcha de lever la main sur elle. Nous nous sommes regardé de longues secondes. Avait-elle deviné ? Pouvait-elle voir dans mes yeux toute la vie que j'avais derrière moi ? C'est ce que j'ai ressenti, mais le charme fut coupé, car elle fit un pas vers moi en brandissant ses dagues. Je me suis mise en garde, déglutissant avec peine, et je l'ai attaquée de front. Elle a esquivé avec facilité l'attaque et je sentis l'acier froid me transpercer le ventre.

Je tombai au sol avec un bruit sourd. Je sentais le sang couler hors de mon corps, tout comme la vie. Elle se pencha au-dessus de moi et retira le foulard que je portais en permanence sur la tête, détachant mes longs cheveux noirs… Lorsque je croisai son regard, y lisant peine et regret, je me sentis soulagée. Je la sentis me prendre la main, et son regard m'hypnotisa. J'étais heureuse que ce soit elle qui ait mis fin à ma sombre existence. Je l'entendis prononcer quelques mots dans une langue étrangère, magnifique et chantante. Je voyais de nombreux souvenirs défiler devant mes yeux, voilant la vision d'elle que j'avais, mais c'était de beaux souvenirs… Les siens… Mon histoire et son histoire se mêlaient… Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, l'espace d'un instant je fus elle et elle fut moi… Puis je redevins moi et je poussai u dernier soupir en souriant… « Merci »…

Mais ce n'était pas la faim. J'ouvris les yeux avec surprise et regardai autour de moi. J'étais entourée de nombreux elfes… Rien que des elfes, aucun autre homme, mis à part moi…

« Où suis-je ? »

« Dans les cavernes de Mandos. Les Humains n'y viennent pas habituellement, mais tu as une toute autre destinée qui t'attend… »

**FIN**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attend vos reviews… :) avec impatience !!**


End file.
